


Candy and Dirt and Hand Holding

by har1ey_quinn



Series: Timeline [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Stiles, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, allusions to werewolves, and slightly impulsive, baby Cora, eight year old Derek, six year old Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/har1ey_quinn/pseuds/har1ey_quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek expected to spend his birthday alone, but he suddenly goes from not having any friends to being engaged to a kid who was too happy for his own good wearing a Batman shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy and Dirt and Hand Holding

Derek sat on the swing, his skinny legs pushing at the ground in hopes of swinging a bit. He watched as the other children played with each other, ignoring him completely as they ran around the playground shrieking and laughing.

He felt lonely. He wasn’t the best at making friends because he tended not to smile and the other children thought he was scary even though that’s just how he normally looked. His mom had told him countless of times to smile because he had such a good smile. Laura, on the other hand, made fun of his teeth. Laura was mean. She thought she was the best because she was in sixth grade and had just won first place in the science far. Everyone made a big deal out of it.

And today _was_ a special day, but it should’ve been only for him. It was his birthday. He was now eight years old. But he had no one to boast it to, no immature little seven year olds to tell them that he was grown up now.

So there he sat, eyes on the ground as he focused on swinging, back and forth, back and forth, his ears picking up the laughter of the other children in the playground. It kinda hurt him actually. Children had really high-pitched laughter and with his enhanced hearing, it could get annoying.

He let out a small sigh. Laura had totally ruined his birthday. He kicked at the sand under him, pretending it was Laura when a high-pitched voice interrupted him from him kicking sand-Laura.

“I like your shirt.” A skinny kid with a buzzcut was standing in front of him, big brown eyes trained on his black Power Rangers shirt. The kid was smiling brightly, tugging at his own Batman shirt.

Derek stared at the boy, who was too happy in Derek’s opinion, and smelled like candy and dirt. Why wasn’t he avoiding Derek like everyone else?

He frowned, stopping his swinging as he continued to think this through. Maybe there was something wrong with him. He looked around. There was no one calling for the kid. Was he lost?

Derek looked back at the kid when his scent changed into something sour and he noticed that the other boy wasn’t smiling anymore. It looked like he was going to cry actually.

Uh oh. Derek wasn’t prepared for this. What was he supposed to do? His mom had only taught him to control his feelings, nothing about other people’s feelings. “I like your shirt too.” He blurted out, only to wince. That wasn’t what he wanted to say.

As it turned out, it was the perfect thing to say because the other kid was smiling again, babbling a mile a minute. “Batman is the best. He fights bad guys just like my dad. My dad’s a cop and he’s the best, just like Batman. I play Batman too, and my best friend Scott is Robin, and we pretend Jackson is the Joker so we can save the princess- that’s Lydia. She’s pretty. Hey what’s your name?”

Derek felt like he’d been hit by a tiny train. This kid talked so much, did he not get tired? Why hadn’t he left yet? “My name is Derek.” He mumbled, lowering his eyes.

The little kid continued smiling. “Hi Derek! I’m Stiles.” Stiles? Who named their son Stiles? Stiles was a weird name- then again, Stiles seemed like a weird kid. “We can be best friends!” He paused, eyes widening. “Oh no, we can’t be best friends. Scott is my best friend.” Stiles pouted and squinted at Derek.

Derek didn’t like all the staring.

“I know!” Derek jumped a bit at the outburst. “We’ll be buddies.” Stiles nodded like that settled everything. In fact, that just made Derek _more_ unsettled. Stiles was just supposed to have left him alone, not become _buddies_ with him. Derek didn’t want buddies. No one wanted to be friends with him, he was better alone.

But… Stiles wasn’t his friend, he was his buddy, although that was sort of like being friends.

Stiles was still staring at him. “Wanna play a game?!”

Derek winced. Stiles had a really high voice. “…No.”

“But it’ll be fun.” Stiles said, stepping closer to Derek. The smell of candy was getting stronger.

“I don’t want to.” Derek muttered back. Stiles should just leave.

“Yes you do.” Stiles said. “But you don’t know it yet.” Derek frowned. Stiles was weird. What little kid talked like that anyway?

Stiles grabbed his hand, taking advantage of Derek’s distraction, and pulled in an effort to get him to play. Of course, both forgot that Derek was still on the swing, so the sudden force from the little kid made Derek’s (usually perfect) balance faze and fall forward- right onto Stiles; their lips meeting in a small kiss.

Derek jumped like he was been stung. His lips tingled even as he backed away from Stiles- who was still lying frozen on the sand.

Derek could feel his cheeks begin to heat up, making him uncomfortable. He had kissed _Stiles_. He didn’t _know_ Stiles.

Their eyes met and Derek’s blush spread quicker across his face. He had not expected to kiss some strange boy, on his _birthday_ no less.

He stayed silent, he had a feeling Stiles would speak up first. He didn’t have to wait long. “Are we still gonna play?”

Derek stared at him in disbelief. “N-no.”

Stiles pouted, his lips a bright red from the kiss. “But why not?”

Derek crossed his arms and glared at the boy. His mom had said it was rude to flash his wolf eyes so he opted to just glaring with his green eyes. “Because it’s my birthday and I say so.”

“Happy birthday!” Stiles yelled, almost on reflex. Derek bit his lip, he hadn’t meant to say to say that. “I had a Batman party for my birthday. I’m six.”

Derek scoffed. “I’m eight.”

Stiles gaped at him. Derek tried not to be too smug now that he did boast his age. His smugness turned into wariness when Stiles looked at him with thoughtfully. “I know, we’ll get married.”

Derek blinked. Where did _that_ come from? “ _What_.”

Stiles nodded enthusiastically. “Yup, you kissed me. Only mommies and daddies kiss and they are married. We hafta get married now.”

“But it’s my birthday.” Derek protested weakly. He didn’t want to get married on his birthday. They were children (Derek was grown up, but still), they shouldn’t be getting married anyway. Never mind that they were both _boys_ , but neither Derek nor Stiles seemed to care that was a problem.

“It’ll be a birthday present.” Stiles said brightly.

Derek frowned. He hadn’t received any presents yet. His mom had made him pancakes in the morning, but then he’d had school and basketball, and then he’d gone to the playground, and that had been it. He didn’t see how marrying Stiles was a present, but he _could_ accept it just this once. “We have to tell our moms.”

Derek wasn’t sure how his mom would react. She was always careful about bringing in people into their pack.

“Let’s go!” Stiles grabbed his hand again. Derek looked at the intertwined fingers. He’d only held hands with his mom and dad, and sometimes Laura because he had needed to cross the street.

He grabbed his backpack from next to the swings and let Stiles drag him away.

“Where are we going?” Derek knew about not getting into cars with strangers. His mom never said anything about following little kids he was going to marry.

“We’re gonna tell my mom we’re getting married and then we can tell your mom.” Stiles said, dragging Derek to a blond girl sitting on a bench. She looked older than Laura.  “Holly, can you walk me home now?”

The girl- Holly- looked up from her phone. “Sure thing Batman, who’s your friend?” She picked up her bag, handed Stiles his (Batman) backpack, and waved them forward.

“This is Derek. I like him. We’re gonna get married.” Stiles sounded so sure of it. Derek was starting to believe it himself. And did Stiles say he liked Derek? No one had told him they liked him, then again, no else had told him they were getting married.

Holly raised an eyebrow. She smelled too strongly of flowers. “Cool. Invite me to the wedding, yeah?”

Stiles grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

Stiles started chattering about everything he did in class. They went to the same school, but Derek was in third grade and Stiles was in first. Stiles had a lot more coloring time than Derek. Stiles also had a class pet- a bunny named Peaches, _and she’s really fluffy and fat, Derek, everyone loves her_.

It wasn’t long before they turned into a street and Stiles got excited, saying his house was close. It was a nice neighborhood, Derek decided, but he still preferred being surrounded by woods, where it felt right.

“We’re here, we’re here. C’mon Derek!” Derek almost tripped again when Stiles pulled him forward towards a pretty house.

“Hey, Stiles?” Holly stopped in the driveway. “I gotta go, but tell your mom I’ll see her Friday, ok?”

“Ok, bye Holly!” Stiles waved at the girl as she left. His grip on Derek never wavered.

Stiles pulled him again, but Derek was starting to be prepared for this so he just quickly followed the younger boy as he opened the front door and led them in. Derek closed the door behind them before quickly taking a look around the house. It was… pretty. And it smelled like cinnamon and apples and family and safety.

“Mom!” Stiles’ voice reached the whole house.

“In the kitchen, honey.” Stiles’ mom had a nice voice.

Stiles smiled brightly as he walked them through a doorway. “Mom, mom, guess what?”

“What, sweetheart?” Her back was towards them as she washed some vegetables.

“I have a new buddy!” Stiles sounded oddly proud of that. “His name is Derek.”

“That’s great, darling.”

“Yeah! And we’re getting married!” Stiles finished cheerily, he was vibrating from excitement. And his _heart_. Derek expected it to fly out of his ribcage sometime soon.

“Sounds lov- I’m sorry, what?” Stiles’ mom turned around, still holding onto some carrots as she looked at Stiles with identical brown eyes before they fell on Derek.

Stiles is nodding enthusiastically. “Yup. It’s Derek’s birthday so I’m gonna marry him.”

Stiles’ mom- Derek should really ask for her name- doesn’t look all that surprised. Which makes Derek wonder how many times Stiles has done something crazy like this. Had he asked other people to marry him? Derek totally didn’t feel jealous. “Well, that’s-” She pursed her lips. “Happy birthday, Derek.”

“Thank you.” Derek replied automatically.

Stiles’ mom turned back to her son. “Are you sure about this?”

Stiles nodded again.

“And you, Derek? You ok with this?”

Derek looked down at his hand, the one still holding onto Stiles’. “Yeah, I’m ok.” Derek didn’t want to think about the fact that his heart didn’t skip a beat at the words.

“Alright, then, that’s settled. We should probably tell your mother, Derek.” Stiles’ mom was clearly trying to bite back a smile.

Derek nodded. “She should be home now.”  

Stiles began jumping in excitement. “We gonna get married!”

Derek did not blush when Stiles hugged him, still refusing to let go of his hand.

Stiles’ mom shook her head, a smile on her lips. “Alright boys, we must tell Derek’s mom.” She left the carrots on the counter and washed her hands, drying them quickly before she led them to the front and grabbed some keys. “Where do you live, Derek?”

“Um, the house in the woods.”

Stiles’ mom turned to look at him in surprise. “Talia Hale is your mother?”

“Y-yeah.” Was that bad? What if Stiles’ mom didn’t let them get married because she didn’t like Derek’s mom? What if-

“Your mother is great person.” Derek didn’t have to listen to her heart to know she was being sincere.

“You live in the woods?” Stiles asked, his brown eyes wide.

Derek nodded. He expected Stiles to say that was weird or something like that.

“That’s _awesome_.” Derek really should learn by now to not expect anything with Stiles.

“Ok boys, come on.” Stiles’ mom opened the door to a baby blue jeep that was parked on the driveway and let them climb to the back.

The drive to the woods was filled with Stiles’ babbling. “Ok, ok so I’m gonna be an astronaut and you can be an ar-chi-tect and we can have two kids and a dog named Loki and we’ll have dinner with your mom on Mondays and then dinner with my mom on Fridays and we’ll have a house and-”

“Baby, why don’t you let Derek decide some things too?” Stiles’ mom smiled at them through the rearview mirror.

Derek was still in shock by how much thought Stiles had put into their marriage. This was getting more complicated than playing house.

“ _Fine_. Derek you can name our children.” Stiles nodded, swinging his legs on the seat.

He had grabbed Derek’s hand again once they had put on their seatbelts and Derek was starting to like holding hands with Stiles- his hand was starting to smell like candy.

He knew when they were close to his house by the feeling he got whenever he was with his mom, with his Alpha. Not to mention the road was getting bumpier.

Stiles’ mom parked and Stiles almost flew out of the jeep in his excitement, Derek had to hold on to his hand so Stiles didn’t fall on the grass and he would’ve run to the house on his own if Derek wasn’t holding onto him.

But… what if his mom didn’t want them to get married? Stiles would be so sad and Derek didn’t want to see Stiles sad.

“Derek, c’mon. We hafta tell your mom.” Stile tugged his hand. “Your house is huge. And pretty.”

Derek looked at his house, hesitating. He could hear his family in the house, their heartbeats steady.

“Derek, why don’t you go in? Stiles and I will wait for you here.” Derek looked up at Stiles’ mom, her smile comforting him lightly.

Of course, Stiles didn’t like that idea. “No, no, I’m going with Derek.”

“It's fine,” Derek said to Stiles’ mom, “we’ll be back.” Derek mumbled, gently pulling Stiles towards his house while Stiles’ mom stayed there, leaning against her jeep.

Derek wasn’t surprised to see his mom waiting for him at the front door. Her eyes flickered to the jeep before resting on their intertwined hands. “Der, what’s going on?”

Derek shuffled hesitantly. “This is Stiles. We have something to tell you.”

Talia waited patiently until Derek could work up the courage to tell her but Stiles wasn’t having any of that and decided to take matters into his own hands. “Derek and me are getting married!”

Derek was glad to see that his mom looked like she hadn’t been expecting that. “Excuse me?”

“We told Stiles’ mom and she said ok.” Talia’s eyes flickered back to the jeep.

His mom looked like looked like she was about to say something when a baby girl appeared behind her, crawling on the floor towards them.

“Look! A baby!” Stiles said loudly. He let go of Derek’s hand and approached the baby carefully. “Hi baby!”

“That’s my baby sister, Cora.” Derek supplied, happy to look at the interaction between the two instead of his mother.

Stiles giggled and sat down in front of her, waving his hands at Cora. “She drools.” He babbled nonsense to the baby, who looked happy to babble back.

“Derek, you’re too young to get married.” Talia said softly, soft enough that Derek would hear but Stiles wouldn’t, “And you know there are things we can’t tell to just anyone.”

“I know,” Derek mumbled, looking down at his hands. “But Stiles is my first friend and he _likes_ me.”

Talia sighed. “You can get married when you’re older. I won’t stop you from being friends with Stiles, but only if you promise to be careful.”

Derek nodded quickly. “I promise.”

“Alright, now go save Stiles from your sister. I’m gonna go talk to his mom.”

“Ok- yeah. Good.” Derek walked past his mom to where Stiles was currently being climbed on by Cora. He grabbed his sister from Stiles’ shoulder and gently placed her on the ground again.

“She’s funny.” Stiles said, making faces at Cora, who promptly returned them. “What did your mom say?”

“She said we can get married when we’re older.” Derek muttered, sitting next to Stiles and letting Cora bite his fingers.

Stiles smiled brightly. “ _Awesome_.”

Derek returned a small smile. “Yeah.”

He could hear his mom talking to Stiles’ mom, (Mrs. Stilinski, apparently) something about children being incredibly imaginative and how Talia knew that Stiles was a good kid because he came from a good family. Stiles’ mom said that she was happy someone went along with her son’s craziness in stride- whatever that meant.

They walked back towards the house, both of them with smiles on their faces.

“I invited Claudia to stay for dinner, seeing how we were planning on surprising you for your birthday but you managed to surprise us instead.” Talia said, picking up Cora and went to the kitchen, Claudia following behind.  

Technically speaking, Derek doubted he would've been too surprised. But the smell of cake in his house and the fact that everyone in his family was home now made sense.

He stood up, lending a hand to Stiles to help him up. Stiles didn’t let go of his hand, and Derek found that he didn’t care. He’d have dinner and cake with his family, get teased by Laura, but Stiles held his hand for all of it.

It was the best birthday he’d had, marriage aside, because Derek finally had a friend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's really hard to write kid fics with the kid's POV but I tried and let's say that Stiles really is too smart for his own good and I do not encourage marrying someone as a birthday present.
> 
> I might write more in this AU cuz I have some ideas circling around but I wont make promises. 
> 
> Aaaand that's all I have to say, comments/suggestions/etc are appreciated and you may find me [here](http://psycho-delyc.tumblr.com/) on tumblr (:


End file.
